


Double O, Double Drabble (or, The Sound of Q-sic)

by FeelingFredly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/pseuds/FeelingFredly
Summary: 200 word challenge for a Sound of Music Prompt.





	Double O, Double Drabble (or, The Sound of Q-sic)

Q-Branch was quiet this late, and it suited James fine. He didn’t want to be there at all. Didn’t want to see how his Brave New World had fallen apart, but the job was the job and he had to return his kit. All of it, this time. Even if he wouldn’t see it, Q would appreciate the effort.

“007,” an unexpected voice cut through his reverie and James stumbled to a stop. “Didn’t I tell you to stop bleeding on my floors? Your equipment can wait until Medical is through with you.”

Q looked as tired as Bond felt, cardigan sleeves pushed up, curls in disarray.

“Q!” James couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice. “I thought you were off to Gretna Green and then parts unknown for… well…

“My honeymoon, yes,” the clipped tones sounded almost embarrassed. “That was the plan, but…”

“But?” Bond prompted, a painful bloom of hope taking root in his chest. Q shrugged.

“Adam and I, we've, uhm, called off our engagement, you see.” Green eyes shone in the low light, and James had never seen anything more beautiful. “Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?”


End file.
